This is a continuing program of small exploratory studies. During 1973-1974 the following studies will be concluded or reported: (Note that final reports are not available in reprint or brief mimeographed form. Studies in the past have been reported in lengthy form running from 150 to 500 pages, and are not available without funds to pay for Xeroxing and collation.) Arluke is studying the interpersonal processes involved in professional review procedures. Kessler is studying the motivation of blood donors and non-donors. Kennedy is studying the relationship between organizational structure and the success of drives for blood donation. Gritzer is studying the relation of formal manpower policies to the character and substance of cooperative relationships among the various health workers involved in rehabilitation.